Daddy's Little Girl
by SmylieLove
Summary: No flames,Oliver's daughter doesnt want to go to sleep...so..............


" Hunny, go to sleep please, its getting really late." Lilly begged her daughter to sleep since it was late , especially for the 4 year old. It was 12:45.

"But I wanna see dwaddy!" she judged.

Lilly gave a sigh, knowing her daughter wouldn't give up until he came home. " ok hunny, what if I call daddy and you say goodnight to him, will that be good for you?" Lilly asked as she putting her baby girl on the bed.

All she did was nod and Lilly called Oliver's cell. Ring Ring Ring,went Oliver's phone. He was surprised to get a phone call this late. He picked it up quick as soon as he saw the name Lilly appear on his cell.

"Hey Lil, anything wrong?" he asked worriedly. Lilly sighed, "Everything's fine Oliver, but Evie wont want to go to sleep." ..."Dwaddy Dwaddy!!!" Little Evangeline yelled out. Lilly slowly passed her the phone.

"Hey princess. Have you listened to mommy?" he asked while he just stepped out and took a small brake to talk to her. " A wittle bit , but I want you to come home now! I wawnt you here." she wined.

"Ask mommy if we can have a building in the garage and maybe I can work home." Evangeline slowly took the phone away from her ear.

"Mommy, can we have a bwuildring in the gawage?" she asked her mom. Lilly slowly shook her head "Sorry baby but we cant."

Evie put the phone against her ear "Mommy swaid no." she said to her dad sadly. "Aw thats to bad, but the sooner you go to sleep, the sooner i'll come home and me and mommy will check on you ok?"Oliver replied.

Evangeline sighed "Ok daddy." "Ok baby, listen to mommy ok, goodnight Evie." he told her sweetly. "Goodnight daddy." she replied and passed the phone to Lilly.

"Thanks Oliver, come home safe, kay?" Lilly said into the phone. "Dont worry Lil's, Evie definatly has your personality." Oliver laughed.

Lilly just gave a quick giggle. "Yeah." ... "Oh and Lil." He said quickly. "Yea",she responded. "Dont wait up on me ok, just go to sleep ok ?" he asked.

Lilly sighed but she wasn't going to sleep, she was definatly going to wait up for him. "Yea." Oliver knew she lied but he was glad to have someone like her.

"See you home soon, night Oliver." Lilly said slowly into the phone. "Night my love."he replied. The conversation ended as Lilly turned around facing her sleepy daughter. She slowly tucked Evangeline into the blanket. And watched her as she fell asleep.

The little Evangeline looked exactly like Oliver except she definatly had Lilly's nose. Lilly loved Evie so much because thats all she has of Oliver and it was her creation. She slowly kissed her daughter on the forehead and went down stairs to drink some chocolate milk.

She turned on t.v. and sat there on the sofa with one of Oliver's long t-shirt, she loved the way they smelled. She slowly fell asleep from her hard day of work,.. well teahcing the children to skate and control the skate park.

HMxLOxHM

As Oliver came in, he slowly closed the door ,locked it, and headed towards the t.v and turned it of. He sat beside Lilly on the couch and slowly shook her awake "Lilly bear, wake up." he whishpered.

She slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes and gave a tiny grin. "Come on, lets go to sleep." He said as he guided her to Evie's bedroom and they both kissed her forehead and stared at her peacfully.

They never imagined having her, but they sure loved her. Everyone always told them that Evangeline was a terribly long name, but they would always anwser 'I know' or 'Yea',but Lilly named her daughter that beacuse her grandmother that had just pass away was named Evageline, and she terribly want her name to live on.

Oliver named his daughter Evangeline because his mom's middle name is Evangeline, and as soon as they both had the idea of the name, they both thought it was unqie. Which it is.

Oliver slowly took Lilly's hand and intwine his fingers between her and kissed her forehead. "Come on, lets go to sleep." Oliver whipsered. He didnt mind Lilly in his t-shirt, he thought she looked hot.

As they layed in bed and snuggled against each other. Lilly just whishpered "I love you." and whishpered back, "Love you to with all my heart.

And thats the end of the day and the beginging of the next. Lilly awaits to tell Oliver a new secret till they wake up, but a her dream...might change that.

* * *

AN:hope you had enjoyed this short little story, it just kinda popped into my head when i was in gym, pshh and got hit with the football on my head, plz review 


End file.
